You can't hurry love
by juls juliet
Summary: "My mama said .. You can't hurry love ... No, you'll just have to wait...". Ginny had just witnessed her crush with another girl, and she is feeling very miserable in her room. But Molly comes in to save the situation and make her feel better. Because there's no one else in the world like Mom


YOU CAN'T HURRY LOVE

Ginny had been in her room for the whole day since they came back from Hogwarts. Hermione had just decided to give her some time alone, since this was something that as a friend she couldn't completely understand. So she left her in the bedroom they were sharing for the holiday vacation. Hermione knew Ginny was a very strong girl and she was going to come out of the room as if nothing had ever happened. She just needed her own time.

But by the end of the second day Ginny was still in her room, doing Merlin knows what. Her brothers barely acknowledged her absence, but it did not go unnoticed by her mother. The always-present Mrs. Weasley had once again silently figured out everything without anyone saying anything to her. It had been what some people called motherly instinct.

On the morning of her third day Molly had gone upstairs, unnoticed by the other occupants of the house too busy doing their affairs in snow-covered garden. A snowball fight was, after all, a very important matter in the Weasley Household. Molly had taken this opportunity of distraction to visit her only daughter.

She didn't knock on the door, just opening silently and taking the breakfast tray with her. She had prepared everything with great care: a cup of hot chocolate, home-made cookies, a glass of fresh orange juice, Ginny's favourite fashion magazine and some bacon with scrambled eggs still warm. She made her way towards the bed, under the gaze of the Holyhead Harpies whose posters covered the walls of the room. Ginny didn't seem to notice her entrance, or if she did she decided to ignore it.

Her mom settled down on her bed, laying the tray over her legs. Ginny covered her face under the thick blanket and muttered something unintelligible.

"Ginevra, sweetie, I brought you something" she calmly said, waiting for her daughter to get out from under her hideout. Ginny couldn't very much resist the smell coming from the tray: after all she had been skipping meals, surviving only on midnight snacks. She moved from under her blankets and looked in awe at what her mother had prepared. A shy smile appeared on her face, as she grabbed one of the cookies. Molly observed her.

"So, who is it?" she asked then

"Who is it who?" Ginny asked confused, her mind already getting worried though: had it seriously been that evident to everyone?

"You are my daughter, and I had been a young girl myself: I recognize a heart-ache when I see one" she fondly said, remembering of her own teenage times, whenever she got into a fight with Arthur over something stupid and se would go to bed crying her eyes out, afraid it would be the end.

"It's nothing mom" Ginny tried to convince her, but her tone was revealing that was the first one to not believe in what she had just said.

"Well, how is called this nothing? Doesn't he have a name?" Molly asked her daughter, teasingly smiling at her. Ginny blushed under her gaze: she could try to lie, but she would not escape the Weasley's infamous curse. Her cheeks were now matching her hair.

"Mom!" Ginny tried to change subject, sounding very indignant.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me his name we can skip that part. Can you tell me at least what did he do though?"

"He likes this other girl" Ginny muttered so quietly that Molly had to ask her to repeat two times. Molly's face darkened a bit, feeling her daughter's pain.

"I am sorr-"

"I already knew he liked this girl. It was pretty obvious" Ginny cut her off. "But I guess I just hoped that it was not true. I guess I was just making up stories to justify his actions every time she was around" she finally said, completing her rumbling monologue.

"So what happened then?" Molly asked

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Molly said with an apologetic smile on her face

"I said" Ginny started very loudly "that … he … kind of kissed her" she finished her declaration in a quiet whisper. Her mom by this time was sitting next to her in her bed. She caressed her daughter flaming hair, while Ginny grabbed the fork and started picking on the eggs.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Ginevra" Molly said. "You are independent, caring, generous and brave. Since you were a little child you never let your brothers bring you down. They'd tease you, and prank you but in the end you were still there, head proudly up in the air as if nothing had happened. You should remember this now, when a boy has just broken your heart. And you should remember this later on in life, when someone else will break your heart. Because it will happen, honey. Oh Merlin, how many times it will happen but everything will turn out magnificently because you are an amazing girl. You have a family that loves you, many friends that deeply care about you. I know it might sounds awful and not true, but you will get over him. And then he will start noticing you, but you are going to be already busy for him" Molly said, looking at her in the eyes. "You are going to meet a Quidditch player. Very famous, with beautiful eyes. Not too tall and quite fit. He'll love you and all of your family too. He'll worry about your safety and your happiness. And you are going to get me five grandchildren. After you marry, of course" she said, a fake sever look on her face.

"MOOOM!" Ginny protested, but she smiled nonetheless. Molly hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear once again that everything would be all right.

Ginny was there for lunch, in the Burrow kitchen, where she had spent all the morning helping her mother out with cooking and baking for the whole Weasley army. They laughed and danced together, commenting the latest fashions they had read on the magazine, sharing breakfast in Ginny's bed.

Ginny's face did not darken when Harry entered the room, nor did she go back to her room when he mentioned Cho Chang.

She had faith in love, and she knew that the right one would come for her too.

Molly Weasley looked proudly at her daughter sitting at the table and laughing with everyone. That day she couldn't really know that what she said to Ginny was indeed very true.

Because Ginevra Weasley did meet a Quidditch player, very famous and with beautiful eyes. He loved her and her family very much. He broke up with her only for her own safety, in a very selfless move, hoping she would be ok and happy without him too. And in the end they married.

The only thing is, Molly had just three grandchildren out of them!


End file.
